Center pivot irrigation systems commonly comprise a central pivot tower or pedestal which incorporates and supports a vertically extending irrigation water supply pipe segment. The lower input end of such pipe segment typically receives water from a buried pipe which extends to a water wellhead or other pressurized water source.
The upper end of such vertical water pipe segment communicates with an inner end of a radially extending overhead pipe, such communication typically comprising a water sealed swivel joint. Such overhead pipe is typically supported above the field by a radially extending series of rolling “A” frame towers, each of such towers carrying its own motor which is mounted for rotatably driving its wheels. Actuation and operation of the towers' motor driven wheels moves the overhead pipe in a rotating or orbiting fashion about the irrigator's central pivot. Sprinkler outlets are typically attached to the overhead pipe in an evenly spaced series along its radial length so that the orbiting motion of the “A” frame towers and of the overhead pipe effectively waters and irrigates a large circular area of agricultural cropland.
Such center pivot irrigation systems tend to undesirably topple or overturn in high winds causing expensive and difficultly repaired damage. The instant inventive center pivot irrigation system provides a solution to such problem of wind toppling of irrigation towers and pipes by providing and associating with the system's radial series of “A” frame towers paired ground contacting pivot arms which function as stabilizing outriggers, and which are actuated for raising and lowering by triangulating linear motion actuators.